


Contraires attractifs

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Slow Dancing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Un recueil pour un couple emblématique, formé par Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker. Tels le feu et l'eau, ces contraires s'attirent inévitablement, pour former un duo de choc improbable.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Corran Horn & Mirax Terrik, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Pardon

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Pardon**

Luke Skywalker avait été la cible à abattre depuis que l'Empereur mourant lui en avait donné l'ordre. Désormais, le Jedi était entre ses griffes, mais Mara Jade ne se décidait pas sur la façon de s'en débarrasser.

Pour ne rien arranger à son indécision, Skywalker lui avait donné une autre version de la mort de Palpatine : Darth Vader avait été celui qui lui avait porté le coup final, avant de périr lui aussi. Une version totalement contradictoire avec celle dont elle avait été témoin en vision.

La haine de Mara avait ciblé Skywalker depuis si longtemps, la jeune femme ne savait désormais plus comment réagir. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé son pardon, mais doutait de l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

_ TU TUERAS LUKE SKYWALKER. _

Pour le moment, néanmoins, leur priorité à tous les deux, était de sortir de cette forêt sains et saufs, ainsi que Talon Karrde le leur avait ordonné. Les décisions moins importantes se prendraient plus tard.


	2. Réconfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Réconfort**

Ce n'était pas de tout repos de réhabiliter l'Ordre Jedi. Il fallait éveiller les consciences, engourdies par des décennies de mensonges Impériaux, et, surtout, chercher dans toute la galaxie des candidats sérieux à entraîner.

C'était pourquoi, certains soirs, Luke Skywalker s'octroyait un peu de tranquillité. Déconnectant son comlink, verrouillant sa porte, le Maître Jedi pouvait enfin souffler.

Assis sur le sofa, Luke profitait de la douceur d'un bon chocolat chaud, en grattant la tête de son chat. Son épouse, Mara, blottie tout contre lui, comptait bien profiter de la présence de son mari débordé.

Le reste de la galaxie pouvait bien aller se faire voir, ces soirs-là. Il s'en préoccupait suffisamment les autres jours – et, généralement, Leia prenait son relais et veillait sur le monde extérieur à sa place.


	3. Acajou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Acajou**

Luke profitait du calme de la nuit et du confort du lit conjugal. Malgré l'heure tardive, il ne dormait pas encore, mais ce n'était pas une insomnie liée à des inquiétudes.

Il se sentait bien, sous la chaleur des couvertures, et Mara blottie contre lui. Elle, contrairement à lui, dormait à poings fermés, la respiration apaisée. A la lumière artificielle de la rue qui illuminait leur chambre à travers la large fenêtre, Luke admirait les quelques reflets qui jouaient dans la longue chevelure acajou intense de son épouse.

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de la taille de Mara, et l'attira plus près de lui. Ses cheveux venaient lui titiller le visage, et il respira profondément leur odeur – chocolat, et il sourit devant la référence volontaire à sa boisson préférée. Mara savait pertinemment que son comportement actuel était habituel, que Luke aimait particulièrement se tenir proche d'elle dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et elle s'était dit qu'utiliser un shampoing de ce type l'aiderait à savourer ces instants encore plus.


	4. Accentué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Accentué**

\- Il te faudra encore plus mettre l'accent sur le contrôle de tes émotions, commenta Luke d'un ton calme. Mais tu peux tout de même être satisfaite de tous les progrès que tu as accomplis depuis ton arrivée au  _ Praxeum _ .

Mara esquissa un sourire, et Luke en fut d'autant plus fier de sa nouvelle élève car elle se débarrassait progressivement de sa mine renfrognée.


	5. Accepter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Accepter**

Si Luke Skywalker représentait un leader dont l'autorité était incontestée par ses étudiants Jedi, c'était parce qu'il acceptait tout le monde de la même façon, sans discrimination sur leurs parcours de vie respectifs.

Mara Jade tenait absolument à ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance que son ancien ennemi lui offrait sans conditions.


	6. Accrochage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Accrochage**

\- Sinon, vous pourriez peut-être apprendre à conduire avant de prendre les commandes d'un speeder dans une ville bondée ?! attaqua violemment Mara, fixant l'autre conducteur avec hargne.

\- Hého ! grogna celui-ci avec autant de véhémence. Et qui dit que  _ vous _ n'êtes pas en tort ? Femme aux commandes, accident ?!

Luke retint de justesse son épouse enragée par le bras. Elle allait se jeter sur l'abruti en face d'elle.


	7. Accroissement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Accroissement**

\- Pléthore de récents sondages montrent un accroissement sans précédent de personnes souhaitant suivre une formation de Jedi, commenta un journaliste dans un talk-show de l'HoloNet.

Mara soupira. Tout ça parce qu'un paparazzi plus malin que les autres, avait fait fuiter une photo de Luke torse nu, en maillot de bain lors de leurs dernières vacances...


	8. Acolyte (#1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Acolyte (#1)**

En général, Mara appréciait d'avoir Luke comme mari et acolyte.

Mais parfois, elle se retrouvait à espérer ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Notamment, lorsque Luke avait cette idée “brillante” (selon ses propres termes), au cours d'une mission, d'utiliser avec elle la technique  _ À l'aide ! _ .

Cette fois-ci, c'était en sortant d'un ascenseur, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils tomberaient tous deux dans le camp ennemi.

\- À l'aide ! cria Luke, soutenant difficilement une Mara qui semblait inconsciente. Ma femme est blessée !

Alors que les ennemis décontenancés s'avançaient vers eux, sans trop savoir s'ils devaient les descendre tout de même sur-le-champ, ou bien les aider effectivement...

Mara rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir expédiée dans le décor par Luke, atterrissant directement sur les ennemis, qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Elle dégaina son blaster et les acheva méthodiquement.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrête d'utiliser cette technique stupide, Skywalker ? grogna-t-elle en se massant l'épaule gauche, endolorie.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? répondit son mari d'un ton moqueur.

Mara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce serait tellement plus appréciable, et drôle, si les rôles étaient inversés, et que c'était  _ toi _ qui te ridiculisait à chaque fois, rétorqua-t-elle.


	9. Acolyte (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Acolyte (#2)**

En général, Luke appréciait d’avoir Mara comme épouse.

Mais parfois, il se retrouvait à espérer ne l’avoir jamais rencontrée. Notamment, lorsque Mara avait cette idée “brillante” (qu’elle lui avait en réalité reprise), au cours d’une mission, d’utiliser avec lui la technique  _ À l’aide ! _ .

Cette fois-ci encore, ce fut en sortant d’un ascenseur, en sachant pertinemment qu’ils tomberaient tous deux dans le camp ennemi.

\- À l’aide ! cria Mara, soutenant difficilement un Luke qui semblait inconscient. Mon mari est blessé !

Alors que les ennemis décontenancés s’avançaient vers eux, sans trop savoir s’ils devaient les descendre tout de même sur-le-champ, ou bien effectivement les aider…

Luke rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir expédié dans le décor par Mara, atterrissant directement sur les ennemis, qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Il dégaina son sabre-laser et renvoya méthodiquement les coups de blasters des derniers survivants vers leurs émetteurs.

\- Je peux désormais constater de première main que cette technique est diablement efficace, grogna-t-il en se massant l’épaule gauche, endolorie.

\- Ravie de te l’entendre dire, répondit son épouse sur un ton moqueur.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose donc que ton envie irrépressible d’inverser les rôles habituels est maintenant passée ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Oh, mais mon poussin…, susurra Mara en s’approchant de Luke et en caressant tendrement de son doigt la fossette du menton de son mari. J’ai oublié de te dire : ce sont désormais nos nouveaux rôles habituels.


	10. Mains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Mains**

Mara continuait de fixer dubitativement sa main et celle de Luke, enlacées.

\- Tu sais que tu pourras la lâcher quand tu le voudras, l’encouragea son époux d’une voix douce.

Mara releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Skywalker, fit-elle d’un ton qu’elle aurait souhaité plus cassant, j’ai fait face à bon nombre d’épreuves difficiles, je pense que je devrais pouvoir survivre à notre première sortie en public main dans la main.

Luke sourit.

\- Je te reconnais bien, là… Forte tête, fort tempérament. Mais je sais aussi que tu n’es pas complètement à l’aise avec le concept, donc je ne reviendrai pas sur mes propos et l’issue de secours qu’ils constituent pour toi.

Mara baissa de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois-ci, ses longs cheveux roux tentaient de masquer un petit sourire reconnaissant.


	11. Rencontre à risques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Rencontre à risques**

« Luke : Tu ne remarquerais pas une certaine ressemblance entre [Mirax] et Mara ?

Corran : Maintenant que tu le dis... Faisons vraiment en sorte qu'elles ne se rencontrent jamais, d'accord ? »

( _ Star Wars : Moi, Jedi _ de Michael A. Stackpole)

Malheureusement, la rencontre entre Mirax Terrik et Mara Jade fut inévitable. Cependant, elle n’eut pas lieu au milieu d’un feu nourri de blasters, ce qui n’entraîna pas l’obligation pour leurs alliés de se terrer dans un abri anti-nucléaire.

Au lieu de cela, elles passèrent un agréable après-midi à se promener aux alentours du Temple Jedi de Yavin IV, discutant bien évidemment cuisine et maquillage… euh, plutôt blasters, baston et dragueurs lourds qui avaient reçu de mémorables gifles et coups de pied… bien placés.

Plus loin, postés sur le toit du Temple de forme pyramidale, Luke Skywalker et Corran Horn se permirent enfin de se relaxer en ne détectant aucune explosion suspecte qui aurait impliqué ces deux féroces guerrières.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour l'info complémentaire : le roman dont il est question ici... est absolument DÉMENTIEL. Voilà. Si vous avez l'occasion de le lire, ne laissez pas passer votre chance, ce serait vraiment dommage. (Bah ouais, un roman entier sur Corran Horn, ça vaut son pesant d'or :p)


	12. Blessures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Blessures**

Luke tituba devant le corps inerte de Kueller, que Leia était venue inspecter après lui avoir mis un tir de blaster dans la tête. Le jeune Maître Jedi souffrait de ses multiples blessures consécutives à l'explosion de son vaisseau X-Wing, quelques jours plus tôt. Il souffrait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'aider de la Force en aucune manière, car il se trouvait au beau milieu du champ d'action de l'ysalamir ingurgité par leur allié Thernbee.

Mara s'approcha de lui, livide sous l'effet du reptile anti-Force, une main bandée. Elle passa son bras valide autour des hanches de Luke, en-dessous des brûlures qui marquaient son dos, pour le soutenir sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'appuyer sur sa cheville gauche brisée.

\- Sales blessures, Skywalker, commenta la jeune femme rousse en l'aidant à s'éloigner du champ de bataille.

\- Les risques du métier, sourit faiblement Luke. Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment en meilleur état que moi, Mara.

\- Quoi, ça ? fit-elle en levant sa main bandée. Une petite brûlure au troisième degré, après quelques dégâts ennemis dans la tourelle du Faucon Millennium alors qu'on se frayait un chemin vers ici. Rien de bien méchant.

\- C'est la douleur qui te rend si pâle ?

\- Un peu... mais c'est surtout l'influence de ce maudit ysalamir qui me retourne l'estomac et qui me donne mal au crâne. Vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite..., fit Luke dans un souffle, alors qu'il observait le Thernbee. Le reptile et son système de survie vont d'abord devoir être digérés...

Le regard que Mara jeta alors à Luke en disait long sur son exaspération et son désespoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’était une “scène coupée” du roman The New Rebellion (Kristine Kathryn Rusch), située entre la défaite du méchant et l'embarquement de toute l'équipe à bord du Faucon Millennium pour le voyage retour :)
> 
> Précision supplémentaire car je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous aient lu le livre : non, nos deux tourtereaux ne sont pas encore officiellement en couple, mais ils se tournent de plus en plus autour et, chronologiquement, nous ne sommes plus bien loin des fiançailles ;)


	13. Achat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Achat**

Luke avait un problème. Assez important. Presque critique. Il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, les mains derrière le dos, la tête baissée vers le parquet, perdu dans ses pensées stressantes.

Comment allait-il pouvoir y arriver ?...

Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt se réjouir que son problème actuel n'était pas posé par un énième ennemi mortel voulant rétablir un système Impérial. Il savait que c'était un luxe que le problème posé relève de la sphère privée.

Il avait découvert la date de naissance de Mara quelques temps auparavant, sur les papiers signés lors de leur mariage, et son anniversaire était le lendemain. Là. Lendemain. Imminent. Cadeau. Au secours.

Que pouvait-il donc offrir à cette féroce guerrière ? Même offrir un cadeau à Leia relevait moins du casse-tête. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que cette histoire de cadeau hantait Luke, sans qu'il parvienne à démêler le nœud du problème.

_ Réfléchis, Luke. C'est Mara, elle aime la baston et les armes, c'est donc absolument ridicule de lui offrir un roman ou un livre de cuisine, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué il y a quatre jours. _

Les armes. Les armes ! Mara n'avait-elle pas mentionné, deux semaines auparavant, avoir perdu un poignard ?

Luke attrapa prestement cape et carte de crédit, et fila en quête d'un armurier exceptionnel sur Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un livre de cuisine pour Mara xDD


	14. Inexplicable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14 - Inexplicable**

Pourquoi Skywalker l'attirait-il donc à ce point ?!

Mara Jade ne comprenait plus le cheminement de ses pensées. Certes, elle avait pardonné à Luke, elle s'était repentie et avait abandonné ses idées de vengeance. Mais pourquoi diable se sentait-elle désormais focalisée sur le Maître Jedi ?

Elle tenta de penser raisonnablement. Luke était un homme profondément gentil et bon. Il n'hésitait pas à pardonner, à encourager, à se montrer patient, à donner des conseils, et à aider des amis en difficulté. Un tableau parfait sur lequel quelques ombres planaient... mais tout le monde n'avait-il pas un Côté Obscur en soi ?

Luke l'avait toujours traitée avec respect, même lorsque Mara jurait encore ses grands dieux qu'elle le tuerait. Encore maintenant, il ne la prenait pas de haut – parce qu'il ne prenait jamais personne de haut.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire une entière confiance.

C'était probablement une combinaison de tous ces aspects de Luke Skywalker qui faisait bizarrement battre le cœur de l'ancienne Main de l'Empereur, une jeune femme solitaire et de caractère qui n'avait jamais encore connu le sentiment d'amour, et qui peinait donc à le reconnaître.


	15. Resplendissante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - Resplendissante**

\- Tu es éblouissante, commenta un Luke Skywalker parfaitement ébahi.

Mara venait d’apparaître dans leur salon, parée pour la soirée caritative à laquelle Leia avait convié le nouveau couple. Si Luke avait consenti à quelques difficiles efforts vestimentaires, allant à l’encontre de sa nature profonde très sobre, Mara avait quant à elle sorti le grand jeu.

Et elle savait y faire, de par son ancienne couverture de danseuse à la Cour Impériale. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant étaient enserrés dans un chignon à la déstructuration soigneusement étudiée, surmonté par de petites tresses éparses qui supportaient des bijoux argentés. Son maquillage avait juste ce qu’il fallait d’élégance, et sa longue robe d’un gris poudré était rehaussée d’une étroite bande de tissu rouge à la taille. Les seuls bijoux qu’elle arborait étaient un bracelet métallique délicatement orné, porté au poignet droit, et sa bague de fiançailles assez sobre.

\- Allez, fermier, arrête de t’extasier comme ça, ta mâchoire ne va pas tarder à se décrocher, le taquina-t-elle en réponse à l’émerveillement de son futur époux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois, une mâchoire qui se décrocherait devant Mara ne serait pas due à un coup de poing dans ladite mâchoire, ce serait un progrès indéniable xD


	16. Portail du multivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16 - Portail du multivers**

Rey eut à peine le temps de rester interloquée du refus catégorique de Luke de revenir au combat avec la Résistance… qu’un tourbillon de matière noire apparut devant ses yeux, à quelques pas de l’endroit où l’ancien Maître Jedi se trouvait.

Une jeune femme rousse en sortit comme une furie, longue dague à la main. Par réflexe, Rey s’empara de son bâton de défense, mais l’inconnue furieuse ne la regarda même pas. Elle fonçait vers Maître Skywalker, qui s’était retourné vers l’origine du soudain vent violent, l’air éberlué.

\- Luke. Skywalker ! cria l’inconnue avec la tignasse rousse. Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça, hein ? L’exil ! La fuite ! La couardise ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang, merde !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? fut tout ce que le vieil homme trouva à répondre – ce n’était pas une question stupide, cependant.

\- Mara Jade Skywalker ! s’exclama la jeune intruse. Ton épouse ! Enfin… dans un univers désormais parallèle.

Étrangement, c’était Rey qui se sentait désormais de trop dans ce tableau de scène de ménage (légèrement paranormale). Luke, qui semblait tétanisé par la situation, l’implora cependant du regard.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’y fasse, Maître Skywalker ? laissa tomber Rey dans un soupir. Je suis aussi larguée que vous.

\- Même pas le courage de se défendre ! s’offensa Mara. Mais putain, c’est quoi ce Luke Skywalker flagada ?! Faut que je te mette le couteau sous la gorge pour avoir le droit à ne serait-ce qu’un mot ? Je peux le faire, hein, pas de problème…

\- Euh… ce ne sera pas la peine, madame, glapit Luke. Je voudrais simplement comprendre ce que vous me voulez, exactement.

\- Ah, ben voilà, il est causant, maintenant ! Je suis venue pour te secouer un peu, t’es tellement mollasson et lâche pour un Luke Skywalker que j’ai réussi à m’en outrager depuis un  _ univers alternatif _ , tu t’en rends compte quand même ?!

\- Euh… eh bien… c’est que…

\- Te trouves pas d’excuses, t’en as pas. Tu veux une liste de tout ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Liste chronologique ou liste alphabétique ? Peu importe, de toute façon tu prends que des mauvaises décisions… C’est parti : tenter de tuer ton neveu innocent alors que t’as remué ciel et terre pour sauver ton père tyrannique, jeter l’éponge au premier couac dans ton Ordre Jedi alors que c’est toi qui en est à l’origine, fuir, chercher des tonnes d’excuses pour échapper à tes responsabilités. Putain, le Luke que j’ai épousé, il est cohérent avec lui-même, il pardonne les incartades (oui, même les plus graves), et il ne se dérobe pas si on vient lui demander des comptes !

Rey avait quelque peu pitié de Skywalker, presque prostré sur lui-même sous le poids de la hargne de Mara Jade. Mais, d’un autre côté, le vieil homme n’avait que ce qu’il avait mérité…

\- Madame Mara Jade… s’il vous plaît…, implora un Luke essoufflé et au bord des larmes, arrêtez…

\- Je n’arrêterai de te crier dessus que lorsque je serai sûre que tu as réellement décidé de te bouger de ta léthargie pour redorer ton nom. Je suis pas pressée, le portail dimensionnel ne se rouvrira que lorsque je le lui aurai demandé.

Mara croisa les bras. Luke s’écroula à genoux, le regard rivé vers le sol. Rey attendit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite est entre les mains de Lucasfilm ? ;)
> 
> En tout cas, c'est un immense soupir de contentement et de soulagement que je pousse... Peut-être que ce serait moi qui devrait faire une thérapie de couple avec Luke, allez savoir :p


	17. Diplomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17 - Diplomate**

Là où Mara fonçait tête baissée, Luke prenait le temps de réfléchir. Là où elle mettait un point d'honneur à irriter les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, il passait derrière elle pour réparer diplomatiquement les dégâts.

Même si cela lui demandait parfois un difficile effort supplémentaire, il ne regrettait jamais cette décision.

Celle de l'avoir épousée – et avec elle, ses défauts en plus de ses qualités –, et de se retrouver désormais avec une bombe diplomatique à retardement, instable, qui semblait toujours prête à exploser.

Quelque part, c'était ce qui mettait du piment dans sa vie.


	18. Avalanche de chatons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18 - Avalanche de chatons**

Exténuée par le voyage retour vers Coruscant, Mara déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée avec un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, prendre une douche chaude tandis que Luke lui préparait amoureusement le repas, et enfin passer une soirée dans ses bras…

La porte s'ouvrit… sur leur salon dévasté. Du duvet de coussins était éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce, et de petites créatures poilues s'y déplaçaient !

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais vite entrer et refermer la porte, s'il te plaît ? fit la voix de Luke. Les chatons vont en profiter pour s'échapper.

Mara lui obéit par pur automatisme, bien trop éberluée pour protester.

\- Merci, reprit Luke en apparaissant enfin dans son champ de vision.

Il était vêtu d’une façon décontractée, et un grand sourire innocent illuminait son visage. Il tenait contre lui l’une de ces petites créatures, lui grattant affectueusement la tête.

\- Le refuge pour animaux du secteur n’avait plus la place de recueillir autant de chatons errants, expliqua-t-il, alors je les ai tous adoptés ! Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir... , se rembrunit-il devant son manque d’enthousiasme. Il paraît que ces petites bestioles font des miracles sur le moral…

Cela faisait si longtemps que Mara n’avait pas vu Luke aussi heureux, toute trace d’inquiétude effacée de son visage, qu’elle n’eut pas le cœur à lui faire de la peine. Alors, elle se composa un sourire radieux, prête à assumer cette extravagance irréfléchie de la part d’un homme qui ne se permettait plus aucune spontanéité depuis des années.

\- Ils sont adorables, lui assura-t-elle, tentant de se laisser gagner par l’enthousiasme de son mari.

Luke retrouva instantanément son sourire, presque redevenu le jeune homme innocent d’autrefois -- ce fermier que Mara n’avait même pas eu le temps de connaître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de fluff pour bien rouvrir ce recueil… La prochaine fois, ce sera du crack ;)


	19. Ivresse importune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19 - Ivresse importune**

La Nouvelle République savait organiser des galas, c’était le moins que Luke puisse dire. Même le jeune Maître Jedi terminait la soirée aux petites heures du matin, plus très stable sur ses deux jambes. Titubant à moitié, il arpenta les couloirs de l’hôtel en quête de sa propre chambre.

Sauf que, alcoolémie élevée n’aidant pas, tous les couloirs lui paraissaient sensiblement être les mêmes, et les numéros des chambres s’affichaient d’une façon particulièrement floue devant ses yeux vitreux. Il n’avait certainement pas connu pire cuite depuis les soirées de sa jeunesse dans les cantinas de Tatooine -- mais maintenant, il avait la Force pour alliée.

Guidé par son instinct, il arriva finalement devant une porte dont il était certain qu’elle était la sienne. Pourtant, son pass magnétique refusait tout net de la déverrouiller, peu importe le nombre d’essais. Luke imputa ces échecs à une maladresse d’ivresse, et ne baissa pas les bras. Grâce à un coup de pouce de la Force, il parvint à entrer dans sa chambre, ni vu ni connu.

La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son début de migraine, causée par un cocktail explosif d’alcool et de pouvoirs télékinésiques. Il fit quelques pas et s’écroula sur son lit.

Il sentit immédiatement que ce même lit était déjà occupé, mais son temps de réaction fut bien trop long. La silhouette déjà couchée se releva d’un bond puissant, et lui décocha une gifle phénoménale avant de s’exclamer, alors qu’une faible lumière s’allumait pour éclairer paresseusement la pièce :

\- Sors d’ici, Calrissian, ou je t’arrache les yeux !... Oh, salut, Luke.

Ce dernier se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une Mara Jade en nuisette, ses longs cheveux roux ébouriffés, un poignard à la main.

\- Salut, Mara, répondit-il en grimaçant. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- C’est plutôt _toi_ qui est dans _ma_ chambre, alors je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua-t-elle platement.

\- Oh…, bredouilla-t-il, confus. J’ai… j’ai dû me tromper de chambre…

\- Ça ne m’étonnerait pas, parce que tu n’as plus l’air bien frais.

\- Je… je vais te laisser…

Luke tenta de se relever, mais il s’emmêla les pieds et retomba lourdement en arrière, droit dans les bras de Mara… et à quelques centimètres de sa dague. Ce fut d’ailleurs ce qui attira instinctivement son regard, bien plus que le décolleté de la nuisette de sa dangereuse alliée.

\- Mais quel idiot…, soupira Mara en reposant le poignard sur la table de chevet installée au-dessus de la tête de lit. Clairement, tu n’es pas en état d’aller où que ce soit, fermier, alors tu ferais mieux de dormir ici… mais tu n’en parleras jamais à personne, compris ? Il y a un sofa confortable, là-bas…, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Désolée pour l’accueil peu chaleureux, j’ai d’abord cru que Calrissian avait trouvé un moyen de s’introduire dans ma chambre… mais ce n’était que toi.

Luke n’était pas certain de comment il devait prendre ce dernier commentaire, mais il savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée d’abuser de la faible patience de Mara. Il se releva de nouveau en soupirant, et avisa le « sofa confortable »… qui n’aurait pas la même odeur de parfum sucré que les draps dans lesquels il était tombé tête la première -- le parfum qu’avait porté Mara durant la soirée…


	20. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20 - Slow**

Ils dansaient, corps contre corps, au lent rythme de la musique. Luke se sentait particulièrement maladroit dans ce rôle, d’autant plus que sa cavalière se trouvait dans un élément familier. En effet, la couverture de Mara, secrètement Main de l’Empereur, avait été celle d’une danseuse de la Cour Impériale.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s’offusquer de la maladresse de son mari, même si sa propre grâce, acquise par des années d’entraînement acharné, faisait ressortir davantage les erreurs de Luke. La jeune femme se laissait plutôt bercer par la musique, nichée dans les bras de Luke, ses éclatants yeux verts clos de contentement.

Et c’était si bon de la tenir dans ses bras, au milieu de la foule massée sur la piste de danse, et prétendre qu’il n’existait qu’eux deux au monde.


	21. Une peur intime (#1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Il s’agit d’un extrait issu du tome 1 du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, écrit par R.A. Salvatore, car cette série est particulièrement passionnante et ce passage choisi est déchirant.

**#21 - Une peur intime (#1)**

Leia se dirigea vers la cabine de Mara. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et leva la main, prête à frapper.

Elle se ravisa en entendant des bruits étouffés provenant de l'intérieur. Avec précaution, Leia colla son oreille contre le panneau.

Elle entendit quelques reniflements, et comprit que sa belle-sœur était en train de pleurer.

\- Mara ? demanda-t-elle doucement en frappant à la porte.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Leia appuya sur la commande d'ouverture, et le panneau coulissa. Mara était assise sur son lit, tournant le dos à Leia, les épaules tremblantes comme si elle venait tout juste de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Leia.

Mara hocha la tête.

La Princesse s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle prit Mara par les épaules en apercevant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Mara se redressa, inspira profondément et se força à sourire.

\- Rien, rien du tout, répondit-elle.

Leia la dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

\- Un mauvais rêve, expliqua Mara. À mon réveil, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Mara haussa les épaules.

Leia attendit encore un petit moment mais, apparemment, sa belle-sœur ne semblait guère vouloir en dire plus.

\- Nous approchons de Coruscant, expliqua Leia. Est-ce que tu veux que je dise à Jaina de s'occuper de l'atterrissage ?

\- Non, je peux le faire, lui assura Mara.

Elle se leva et voulut se diriger vers la porte. Le premier pas lui arracha une grimace.

Leia se releva d'un bond et attrapa Mara par les épaules.

\- J'ai dû prendre une mauvaise position pour dormir, tenta d'expliquer Mara.

Leia, qui n'en croyait pas un mot, ne la lâcha pas. Elle vint se poster en face de Mara, et la força gentiment à se rasseoir sur le bord de la couchette.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas cela, dit-elle. C'est la maladie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mara releva les yeux vers elle, luttant pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Les symptômes ont repris il y a quelques temps, admit-elle.

Leia soupira et secoua la tête, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour soulager sa belle-sœur, son amie si chère.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que cela se produisait souvent, enchaîna-t-elle. L'attaque était différente, cette fois ?

Mara détourna les yeux.

\- Il faut me le dire, fit Leia plus sévèrement qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

Le regard de Mara se posa de nouveau sur la Princesse. Il n'y avait ni colère ni rancoeur dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de l'incrédulité. Leia eut un léger mouvement de recul. Pourquoi Mara devait-elle lui dire quoi que ce soit, après tout ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Tous ceux qui avaient contracté ce mal si étrange étaient allés trouver leurs médecins. Ceux-ci les avaient ensuite orientés vers les meilleurs docteurs de la Nouvelle République. Les patients avaient détaillé les moindres brûlures, les moindres démangeaisons, avaient imploré leur aide -- et tous étaient morts, ou sur le point de mourir.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Leia, incapable de chasser cette pensée troublante de son esprit. Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Mara sur la joue, puis elle se redressa et lui proposa sa main.

Mara prit la main de la Princesse mais, au lieu de se lever, elle invita Leia à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle plongea longuement son regard dur dans les yeux de Leia.

\- Dans mon utérus, cette fois, dit-elle.

Leia fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

\- Cette foutue maladie, expliqua Mara. Les douleurs sont revenues pendant que je dormais. Cette fois-ci, elles s'en sont prises à mon utérus.

Les yeux de Leia s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Tu as réussi à les combattre ?

Mara hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas encore morte, si ? répondit-elle en laissant échapper un éclat de rire qui sonna faux.

Leia hocha la tête à son tour, admirant l'endurance et le stoïcisme de cette femme. À chaque nouvelle attaque, Mara s'était concentrée sur sa propre résistance, faisant appel aux puissances internes de la Force pour repousser le mal.

\- Mais c'était plus dur cette fois-ci, c'est ça ? fit Leia, pensant détenir la réponse à la réaction de douleur et de tristesse de sa belle-sœur.

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

\- Non, l'attaque n'était pas si terrible, répondit-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Leia.

Mara inspira profondément.

\- Mon utérus, dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Et Leia comprit.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis plus de la première jeunesse, tu sais ! rétorqua Mara en riant pour se moquer d'elle-même.

C'était on ne peut plus vrai. Mara, tout comme Leia et Luke, avait franchi le cap de la quarantaine. La maladie mise à part, c'était une femme dans la force de l'âge, encore capable de donner la vie, Leia en était persuadée. La Princesse comprenait les préoccupations de sa belle-soeur. La maladie avait frappé au coeur même de sa féminité.

\- Quand j'ai épousé ton frère, nous avons évoqué le sujet des enfants, expliqua Mara. Après avoir vu grandir les trois vôtres, les avoir vus devenir si forts, si merveilleux, nous voulions plus que tout au monde avoir des enfants.

\- Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, la rassura Leia.

\- Peut-être, répondit Mara, mais qui sait ce qui va arriver, Leia ? J'en ai assez de me battre, et cette maladie n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air non plus de gagner beaucoup de terrain, lui rappela Leia.

\- Je n'ai pas baissé les bras, lui confia Mara, mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants à présent. Si ça se trouve, je pourrais bien leur transmettre le mal. Ils pourraient même mourir  _ in utero _ . Et qui sait, une fois que je serai guérie, si la maladie n'aura pas causé suffisamment de dégâts en moi pour m'empêcher d'avoir des enfants ?

Leia voulut dire quelque chose de rassurant. Comment pouvait-elle contrer la logique redoutable des propos de Mara ?

Elle passa le bras par-dessus l'épaule de sa belle-sœur.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, dit-elle.

Mara esquissa un sourire.

\- Non, tu as raison. Et puis, j'ai pris Jaina sous mon aile, et c'est presque aussi bien.

Un éclair traversa les yeux de Leia, trahissant sa surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mara, inquiète.

Leia se mit à rougir et éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que je suis jalouse de Jaina et de toi, avoua Leia en souriant. Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Je trouve cela merveilleux que Jaina ait trouvé un mentor, une amie qui soit un tel exemple. Quand je vous vois travailler toutes les deux, j'ai envie de me précipiter sur vous pour vous embrasser et vous étrangler !

Mara parut réellement inquiète. Leia se laissa aller contre sa belle-sœur et la serra avec force dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'en tirer, j'en suis sûre. Et tu auras des enfants et puis, peu de temps après toi, Jaina en aura à son tour.

Elle se recula un peu pour faire face à Mara.

\- Ce sera rigolo, non ? Tu nous vois, toutes les trois, assises à papoter, pendant que Luke garde toute la marmaille ?

C'était exactement la chose à dire. Les coins des lèvres de Mara se soulevèrent légèrement en une esquisse de sourire. Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux d'un vert très vif.

Leia savait très bien, en accompagnant Mara jusqu'au poste de pilotage, que l'espoir pouvait être vain. Elle eut soudain la vision d'elle-même et de Jaina, racontant aux enfants les exploits de leur formidable tante Mara, malheureusement décédée. Elle faillit fondre en larmes.

Mais elle se retint. Il le fallait. Ils le devaient tous. Pour le bien de Mara.


	22. Une peur intime (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)  
> Il ne s’agit pas d’une seconde partie du passage précédent, mais de ce qu’il m’a inspiré.

**#22 - Une peur intime (#2)**

La douleur la tira du sommeil avec la brutalité d'un coup de poignard. Mara se recroquevilla sur sa couchette, les mains plaquées sur son bas-ventre. Jamais cet endroit, pourtant régulièrement éveillé dans la vie d'une femme, ne lui avait fait aussi mal.

C'était sa maladie mystérieuse. Mara en était certaine. Elle s'attaquait désormais au cœur même de sa féminité.

Les crampes manquèrent de lui faire perdre sa concentration, mais la jeune femme parvint tout de même à invoquer la Force et à la concentrer sur l'origine du mal. Dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était donc cela que ressentaient les femmes atteintes d'endométriose, chaque mois de leur vie, parfois chaque jour de leur quotidien...

Ce fut tout autant la localisation de cette nouvelle attaque, que la pensée de cette maladie causant l'infertilité, qui déclencha une peur irrationnelle chez Mara.

Si elle perdait la guerre contre la maladie, si elle perdait son utérus dans la bataille, alors jamais elle ne pourrait porter les enfants qu'elle souhaitait élever avec Luke.

Le lui reprocherait-il ? Certainement pas. Luke savait que ce ne serait pas de sa faute, même à travers la tristesse de voir leur rêve familial détruit. Si Mara survivait, même au prix de sa fertilité, il serait bien trop heureux de toujours l'avoir à ses côtés.

Se le reprocherait-elle ? C'était déjà plus probable. Cette maladie mystérieuse la rendait déjà malade, invalide presque, et cela l'irritait considérablement. Si Mara ne parvenait pas à s'en tirer sans y laisser la moindre plume, après toutes ces années de souffrance, alors elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec ce cuisant semi-échec.

Et elle devrait faire ce travail d'acceptation en devant, très probablement, vivre avec le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir grandir ses enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette maladie sans nom (causée par les Yuuzhan Vongs) me fait à la fois penser aux cancers et à l’endométriose (qui, dans ses formes les plus graves, est considérée au même titre qu’un cancer par les chercheurs). Dans les deux cas, c’est une lutte pour la vie, une lutte pour la survie, au sens littéral comme au sens figuré, social, intime.


	23. Courageux Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Il s’agit, encore une fois, d’un extrait issu du tome 1 du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, écrit par R.A. Salvatore. Ce bouquin est passionnant, et ce passage m’a beaucoup fait penser à “Stellar Messenger” x’)

**#23 - Courageux Lando**

Le  _ Sabre de Jade _ vira sur l'aile et se dirigea vers le ponton qu'on lui avait affecté. Luke nota la présence de deux X-Wings sur la plateforme. Deux appareils de classe XJ, comme le sien, la toute dernière version en date du célèbre chasseur stellaire. Très peu de ces engins avaient été mis en service et, en général, ils étaient affectés à l'escorte de Destroyers Stellaires ou à des escadrons de croiseurs de combat -- à une exception près : ceux utilisés par les Chevaliers Jedi.

Les trois vaisseaux -- le  _ Sabre de Jade _ , le  _ Faucon Millenium _ et le X-Wing piloté par Jaina -- se posèrent sur leurs plateformes circulaires. Celles-ci se trouvaient très en hauteur par rapport à la surface de la planète, et des nuages bas dérivaient aux alentours. Les aires d'atterrissage étaient reliées entre elles par d'étroites passerelles. Certaines desservaient un module central. Une passerelle plus large reliait ce module à la tour.

Tous débarquèrent et se retrouvèrent sur le module central. Jaina et R2-D2, qui avait besoin d'aide pour quitter son logement derrière le cockpit du X-Wing, arrivèrent en dernier. À ce moment précis, Lando fit son apparition à la porte de la tour. Il leur adressa un large sourire de bienvenue. Ses yeux, qui étincelaient plus qu'ils ne brillaient, donnaient l'impression qu'il se passait plus de choses dans la tête de cet homme qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser penser.

\- Ha ! Ha ! tonna-t-il en riant.

Il s'approcha de Han et le serra dans ses bras. Puis, il se tourna vers Leia et l'enlaça à son tour, plus longtemps, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un grognement jaloux chez Han. Il salua Luke et s'avança vers Mara.

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, dit-il d'un ton sincère en hochant la tête.

L'épouse de Luke sourit et Lando la serra, elle aussi, dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui osent ce geste avec moi ! remarqua Mara.

\- Eh bien, du coup, ça en laisse un peu plus pour moi ! rétorqua Lando en éclatant de rire.

Il se tut brusquement et regarda Luke. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant. L'accueil de Lando, et sa réaction face à Mara, étaient on ne peut plus parfait.


	24. Dantooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Ce nouveau texte est tout à fait une retranscription d’un chapitre du deuxième tome du « Nouvel Ordre Jedi » :)

**#24 - Dantooine**

Par la porte entrouverte de leur chambre, Luke vit son épouse allongée sur le lit. Elle semblait détendue, sa chevelure roux doré entourant son visage comme un halo. Elle respirait paisiblement. Cela rappela au Jedi qu'ils avaient connu peu de moments de paix...

Près d'elle, des vêtements pliés étaient prêts à être rangés dans les sacs de voyage posés au pied du lit. Luke sourit, appréciant la prévenance de son épouse, qui avait pris la peine de sortir ses sacs en dépit de la fatigue symptomatique de sa maladie.

Il entra doucement, pour ne pas la déranger, mais elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est toi, Luke. Parfait...

\- Qui d'autre attendais-tu ?

\- Anakin. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour notre départ.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Anakin est très compréhensif. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu es le Maître Jedi, dis-le-moi !

Luke utilisa la Force pour “regarder” à l'intérieur de Mara. Les défenses qu'elle avait dressées cédèrent devant lui. Il atteignit le  _ centre _ de Mara.

Lorsqu'il la regardait de cette façon, à travers la Force, elle ressemblait à une flamme d'un blanc éblouissant.

La maladie avait sapé son énergie, mais elle résistait. Il sentit la Force couler en elle, réparant sans relâche les dégâts provoqués par la maladie. Sa première rencontre avec les Yuuzhan Vongs l'avait perturbée, permettant au mal de s'implanter, mais depuis, elle avait fait un grand pas vers la guérison.

_ Si elle n'est pas rétablie, elle est de plus en plus forte. _

\- Je dirais que tu vas très bien, mon amour.

Mara s'assit et caressa le cou de son époux.

\- Je vais mieux, mais pas assez bien !

\- Donne-toi le temps, Mara. L'impatience est le héraut du désespoir.

\- Et le désespoir appartient au Côté Obscur. Je comprends, Maître Skywalker.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, et je comprends aussi pourquoi tu m'avertis. Ton empathie et ta prudence, voilà les deux qualités qui me sont les plus chères.

\- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'Anakin t'accompagne ?

\- Non, mais je peux y aller seule si tu as besoin de lui.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de lui, je lui trouverai une autre mission. Je refuse que tu sois ennuyée par quelque chose qui est en réalité mon problème.

\- Luke ! s'exclama Mara. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, tes problèmes sont devenus les miens.

\- Oui, mais Anakin fait partie de ma famille. Et, considérant comment tu as grandi, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de...

\- Ça te va bien de me dire ça ! Toi qui as été élevé comme un enfant unique !

Luke sourit.

\- Compris !

\- Essaie de comprendre aussi ça : quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser, je savais à quoi je m'engageais. Nous avons décidé de partager notre existence, ce qui signifie que nous échangeons aussi bien les problèmes que les joies. J'apprécie beaucoup Anakin. Il se sent responsable de la mort de Chewbacca. À une époque, je me suis crue coupable de celle de l'Empereur. Si je peux l'aider, il ne sera peut-être pas obligé de supporter tout ce que j'ai subi avant de m'en sortir. Cela dit, je suppose qu'il n'est pas ravi de devoir accompagner une vieille femme maladie sur une planète où elle prendra une cure de repos !

\- Il a accepté la mission. Je lui ai dit que je te confiais à lui. Il a fait du bon boulot pour obtenir le matériel dont vous aurez besoin sur Dantooine.

Les yeux de Mara étincelèrent.

\- J'ai senti que tu me cachais quelque chose, à l'instant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je dois travailler à mon contrôle..., dit Luke.

Il soupira.

\- Tu connais les cartes stellaires. Dantooine est sur le chemin de la Bordure Extérieure. La planète pourrait se trouver dans le couloir d'invasion des Yuuzhan Vongs. T'envoyer là-bas, seule avec Anakin...

\- ... Est sans doute ta meilleure chance de récupérer des informations pour estimer l'ampleur de l'invasion. Comme nous en avons déjà parlé, les attaques précédentes n'étaient pas vraiment militaires. Nos ennemis n'avaient pas fait de reconnaissance, ni créé de bases avancées. Ceux qui suivront devront agir plus prudemment, parce qu'ils nous savent désormais sur le pied de guerre.

\- Ta logique est implacable, mais je n'aime pas te voir en première ligne !

\- Dantooine n'est pas une cible stratégique. C'est pour ça que les Rebelles l'avaient choisie comme base, et que Tarkin ne l'a pas détruite avec l'Étoile de la Mort.

Luke eut l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, en supposant que  _ leur _ idée d'une cible soit la même que la nôtre. Souviens-toi de ce qu'ils ont fait sur Belkadan. Leurs critères de sélection diffèrent peut-être des nôtres.

\- Raison de plus pour envoyer des éclaireurs sur place.

\- Tu es arrivée à me démontrer que j'avais raison de vous expédier sur Dantooine, Anakin et toi.

\- Parce que je te connais trop bien !

\- C'est vrai. Mieux que je ne me connais moi-même.

\- Mais pas aussi bien que quand nous serons vieux et grisonnants. Et je devine que tes inquiétudes pour moi sont une façon d'oublier le danger qui t'attend. Nous  _ savons _ que les Yuuzhan Vongs sont déjà allés sur Belkadan. Qui sait ce que tu y trouveras...

\- Je voudrais y découvrir le secret de ta guérison... Tu as dit que tu avais éprouvé comme un sentiment de connexion entre la peste qui y sévit et ta maladie. Si je pouvais glaner quelque chose de plus positif...

\- Tu trouveras, Luke. Après tout ce que nous avons affronté, pas question que je laisse ce mal me tuer ! Si le remède vient de Belkadan, parfait. Si nous devons le chercher ailleurs, nous le ferons. L'important est de déterminer si ma maladie est liée aux Yuuzhan Vongs. Dans ce cas, une fois guérie, je le leur ferai payer cher !

Luke l'embrassa.

\- Quand nous appartenions à des factions opposées, ta fougue me faisait craindre de devoir t'affronter. Maintenant, je me sens presque désolé pour les Yuuzhan Vongs.

\- Tant pis pour eux. Personne ne leur avait demandé de venir ici ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Luke. Prends soin de Jacen, et de toi. Anakin et moi, nous nous en sortirons bien.

\- Tu me manqueras, tu sais ?

\- Toi aussi tu me manqueras. Mais quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser, je savais qu'il nous arriverait d'être séparés. Nous devons suivre chacun notre chemin, pour être réunis en fin de compte. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, mais pas le pire non plus. Je suis prête à m'en contenter pour le moment.


	25. Sauvés de justesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Euh, oui… encore un extrait du deuxième tome du « Nouvel Ordre Jedi » ^.^'

**#25 - Sauvés de justesse**

La lame verte du sabre-laser de Luke Skywalker dévia le bâton avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Puis, elle s'enfonça dans l'aisselle du guerrier, qui hurla et recula en titubant.

Sur sa gauche, Jacen Solo sauta d'une stèle et atterrit sur le guerrier Yuuzhan Vong. D'un coup de pied dans le dos, il le fit tomber à plat ventre et l'assomma du manche de son sabre-laser. Puis, il engagea le combat contre le dernier Vong, qu'il ne tarda pas à embrocher.

Jacen aida son frère à se relever, pendant que Luke courait rejoindre Mara. Anakin utilisa la Force pour récupérer son sabre-laser, puis il se baissa et le ramassa.

\- Jacen, comment nous avez-vous dénichés ?

\- Luke savait où et quand il vous trouverait. Une vision l'a conduit sur Dantooine. Nous ne pouvons pas repérer les Yuuzhan Vongs à travers la Force, mais les animaux s'enfuient devant eux. Il nous a suffi de venir là où il n'y en avait plus.

\- Oh. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé...

Jacen ébouriffa les cheveux trempés de son frère.

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin !

\- Ne te moque pas de lui, Jacen, dit Mara. S'il ne s'était pas occupé de moi, je serais morte.

Elle s'appuyait lourdement sur son époux. Anakin devina que Luke aurait aimé la soulever et la porter, mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre.

Luke regarda son plus jeune neveu avec respect.


	26. Survivante endurcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Même rengaine, encore un extrait du tome 2 du « Nouvel Ordre Jedi ».

**#26 - Survivante endurcie**

À bord du  _ Courage _ , Luke s'assit doucement sur la couchette de sa femme. Mara ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Pas de problème. Je dors trop, ces derniers temps.

\- Tu as été soumise à des tensions considérables. Ta maladie...

Lorsque Luke l'avait trouvée dans la montagne, elle était à un souffle de l'évanouissement, mais elle avait refusé qu'il la porte, demandant même à copiloter le Skipray.

Mara refusait obstinément d'admettre la défaite, ou de trahir de la faiblesse.

Luke en était réconforté, et il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre pourquoi. Sa tante Beru ne ressemblait pas à Mara, sauf sur un point : c'était une survivante endurcie. Une qualité nécessaire pour vivre sur Tatooine. Les hommes et les femmes qu'il y avait connus étaient fiers de défier la planète. Mara était de leur trempe.

Elle prit un flacon sur sa table de nuit et but un peu d'eau. Une goutte coula le long de sa bouche. Elle essaya de l'essuyer, mais la rata.

Luke se pencha et l'enleva du bout d'un doigt. Mara lui prit la main, l'embrassa, puis la serra sur sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté que je sortirai vivante de ces montagnes. Quand je t'ai vu... J'ai cru un instant que le pauvre Anakin... Je suis si heureuse que tu sois arrivé à temps pour le sauver.

\- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour le remercier. Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer sur Dantooine. Ithor est plus loin de la Bordure. Tu aurais été plus en sécurité.


End file.
